Tissue morphology and knowledge of the localization of specific proteins within a cell are integral to understanding cellular metabolism and the causes and consequences of diabetes and new advances for the treatment of diabetes. The tools of morphological analysis are varied but most involve particular skills or equipment that are too costly to be supported in individual laboratories. The objective of the Advanced Microscopy Core has been to make sophisficated morphological techniques readily available to all invesfigators ofthe Joslin DRC. The Core provides a wide range of services covering the broad categories: performing specific morphological procedures, providing access to equipment and reagents, and giving advice, training and interpretation. There are five main components in this core: Electron Microscopy (EM), Confocal, Histology and Laser Capture Dissecfion (LCM) facilifies and consultafion. Each of the components have specific operafional modes: the plastic embedding and electron microscopic work is done by the Core Manager, a senior highly experienced electron microscopist; the Core Histology Technicians take fixed/frozen fissue and returns both H&E and unstained slides for examinafion by the investigator. Both the Confocal microscopes and Laser Capture Dissecfion equipment are used direcfiy by the individual investigators with the Core providing training of new users, maintenance of the microscopes, and troubleshooting problems. The ultimate goal in all core activities is to provide prompt, customized, high-quality service. The core personnel are readily available for providing advice, troubleshooting and assistance with data interpretation to the users. The core provides every reasonable effort to help DRC investigators have access to a wide range of cutfing-edge morphological techniques.